Eduina
by Tittely
Summary: The Valar cares about every world they watch over, be it Middle-Earth, Earth or Quiteei. They care, so once one is in danger they send a Edinua to help, assist, guard or simply observe. In a world where The Lord Of The Rings never existed, Charlotte jumped of a building as a human and woke up as a Edinua (whatever that is) in Middle-Earth. Her mission? Make sure Aragorn is crowned
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Edinua**

 _People die all the time. Sometimes in a peaceful way, sometimes not._

 _The Valar watches every world, they're known by different names in every last one of them, not one is the same. They're all different. Some only house Humans, some only Mermaids, some house multiple. The Valar, or the Creators, watch them all._

 _Once a being dies, their soul leaves their shell and return to the Creators. There they rest before being sent back to the same or another world. The resting depends on how they die, what they were before. Because every creature is different, and dying leaves a mark on the soul. The mark heals during the early days of a new life, of a new shell. But sometimes it dont. Those souls are kept as a reserve, an army of sorts. They're called the_ _Edinua_ _. The Creators care about their worlds, they care, so whenever they feel like it's needed they'll send an_ _Edinua_ _to help, to assist, to guard. But they only ever send one, because there are countless of worlds, and there is only a few_ _Edinua_ _, because its rare for a soul to no heal, it only happens once in a worlds lifetime. Once it happens the world starts to die, no-one knows why, except the Creators, they probably know why._

 _Earth is dying, because I exist, I didn't heal. I woke up with long pointed ears, I jumped of a building as a human and woke up as a_ _Edinua._

 _Sorry Earth._

It was quite early in their journey that the fellowship found her.

They'd just started setting up camp and sent two of the halflings to gather wood for the fire. Legolas leaned back against a tree and observed the others. Gandalf was sitting by the firepit, pipe in hand and lazy smoke-rings floating around him. The dwarf and the halflings still at camp were sitting by the wizard's side, one of them unpacking spices and the like from his bag. The dwarf seemed to be telling them a story, judging from the avid and quite dramatic gestures he made made with his arms. He didn't bother trying to listen, in fact he consciously attempted to block the dwarfs gruff voice. No such luck, he could still hear the dwarf re-telling stories he'd heard from his cousin about the "Great Dwarven Kingdom" known as Moira.

Legolas scoffed, as if a underground kingdom could ever measure up to the beauty of elven settlements. He'd even bet his best arrow that a small elven village would be grander than their underground kingdom. His old friend Estel, Aragorn, Strider, whatever he wished to be called, was sharpening his sword. The other human, Boromir if memory serves him right, was quietly staring at something, eyes unfocused. Everything was still, and Legolas soon caught himself spinning one of his knifes in boredom.

"Say Sam, do you think they got lost?" the ring bearer asked his fellow hobbit, successfully interrupting the dwarf and temporarily curing Legolas from his boredom. "Who ?" Sam answered with a question of his own, brows furrowed. "Merry and Pippin of course, they'd been gone for a while now." The dwarf chuckled, "Calm yerself lad, they're only gathering wood," he said dismissively "Ask the _elf_ if yer so worried."

And that Frodo did, prompting Legolas to use listen to the forest, telling him that yes, the two halflings were safe, and yes they were currently sprinting back to camp ("Probably racing" followed by a low chuckle from the wizard). "Don't worry halfling, they'll be back soon," Legolas assured with a small smile tugging at his lips, and the hobbit went back to the dwarf and his fellow hobbit. Leaving Legolas to his boredom once more.

When the two hobbits finally burst through the trees it was without any wood for the fire, but with both of them sprouting excited grins. It put Legolas on edge, he'd only traveled with them for a couple of days but he already knew to be vary of hobbits (his mind flashed to the hobbit who stole 12 dwarfs from Mirkwood some odd 70 years ago). Once they both started talking at the same time, starting at different points of the story, he was the only one to understand. Maybe Gandalf understood, you never knew with wizards. But no-one else did, as was apparent when the dwarf told them to slow down and not to talk at the same time, and for Mahals sake agree on a timeline! Legolas would be lying if he didn't say that he felt smug.

"We went into the forest-" Merry started "to find wood for the fire-" Pippin continued, "just like you asked." "But we somehow ended up in a clearing-" "and you'll never guess what we found!" They paused for effect and received only raised eyebrows, and a slightly peeved look from their resident ranger. "We found a-" "girl, a sleeping girl". That produced a reaction, eyes widened, a pipe was removed from a wizard's mouth and three men furrowed their eyebrows

"You found a sleeping girl in a forest," Aragorn stated, surprise and confusion coloring his voice. "Yepp, she was wearing weird clothes too," Merry said and Pippin turned to him, "Don't forget her ears, her ears were weird," he said. Gandalf straightened and his eyes narrowed, "Her ears," he said "What about her ears?". "Well," Pippin began "They were pointed, but not like an elf". Legolas frowned in confusion, pointed but not like an elf? What does that even mean? He looked up and met Aragorn's equally confused stare. After a while

he looked away and turned his focus towards the two hobbits, "Explain".

And explain they did. The sleeping girl (or she-elf) had pointed ears, like an elf, but instead of them being almost humanlike in shape with an extended pointed end, they were angled outwards away from her head at a 90⁰ angle. Their explanation didn't make much sense to anyone but themself, so Merry brought his hands to his ears and out one finger in each before straightening them until they were at a rough 90⁰ angle pointing outwards from his ears. "Like this!" he said, gaining everyone's attention. Most stared at him blankly, but Gandalf stood up. "Are you sure of this?" he asked seriously. The hobbits nodded, Merry still with his hands pointing out of his ears. Gandalf heaved a heavy sigh, but there was some excitement shining through and Legolas put the knife he'd been idley spinning away. He doubted he'd be bored for much longer.

"I'm afraid dinner will have to wait," Gandalf said and recieved 5 answering groans.

They walked for around two hours, they were grumpy and hungry so Legolas tried to be patient with the dwarf's and hobbit's whining. But even his patience had an end. Their voices hurt his ears, they disturbed the forest, and they just wouldn't stop. It didn't matter how many times they were told to stop, didn't matter by who. They. Continued. Whining. Some louder than others, but still whining.

" _I'll shoot one of them soon, preferably the dwarf, but I find myself not caring anymore,"_ Legolas muttered in his native language, only to have his old friend chuckle and eye him with subtle amusement. Legolas huffed, " _I might just shoot you Estel, since you find this so amusing."_ That got a low laugh out of him, by now they'd drawn the attention of most of the company, and Legolas felt the need to preen under their attention. He'd been told again and again how soothing and beautiful _Sindarin_ sounded to others. Indeed, the hobbits were smiling, but the dwarf was scowling. "What did that tree-hugger say?!" Legolas glared, and just as Aragorn was about to answer the dwarf with a no doubt pacifying version, Legolas did instead. "Nothing a simple dwarf like you could possibly understand," he said, looking down on the bristleing dwarf. A fight of insults began after that and up ahead, in a clearing a girl shifted in her sleep.

 **Sorry about that rly confusing explanation about her ears, I tried. Just search for Manga Anime Elf Ears and you'll hopefully get the idea.**


	2. Chapter 2

**WickedGreene1: almost, I've included a link to a picture with ears alike to what I'm imagining Charlotte's to be like:**

.se/search q=snow+elf&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiy89uas93dAhWSl4sKHQHdDegQ_AUIDigB&biw=1600&bih=789#imgrc=VZNp5jbugL6LJM:

 **I don't own Lotr or the picture in the link above. I do own Charlotte tho :)**

 **Chapter 2**

Awake

Charlotte stood at the edge, her short blue hair gaining a mind of its own in the strong breeze. She'd been standing here for a while now, watching, thinking. Back home there were no-one, everyone to busy with her perfect darling brother Dave and his perfect grades with his perfect smile and his perfect personality. Well you get the idea, Dave was Perfect with a capital P. Charlotte? Not so much. Dave was moving away for college, some genius college she didn't even bother trying to remember the name of. It didn't matter either way.

Charlotte loved her brother, he'd been her everything for as long as she could remember. But she'd always stood in his shadow, never really known the warmth of her mother's hugs, never had the chance to laugh at her dad's lame jokes. That was all reserved for Dave, not Charlotte. But it was okay, everyone knew she was unwanted, unplanned, and imperfect. Charlotte found herself not caring, she'd accepted the truth early on, no use crying over spilled milk and all that.

Charlotte stood there, at the edge of the cliff for a while longer, hoping against hope that someone would burst through the treeline, screaming at her to "don't jump" "please don't". She'd left a note, a note telling her parents exactly here and when she'd do it, how she'd do it. But at the same time she wished for them to not come, she was under no delusions, they'd just send her to some expensive therapist or a remote hospital. They'd done it before.

Deep breath, in-out-in-out-in "Lottie!". Charlotte looked over her shoulder, Dave was standing a few meters behind her, his perfect hair not so perfect, his perfect face flushed. Her perfect brother, standing there, trying desperately to catch his breath. "Lottie please.." he pleaded, but it fell on deaf ears. Charlotte smiled at him, soft, caring, everything that made Charlotte Lottie, Dave's precious little sister. "Goodbye" And she jumped, her nickname echoing behind her, her brother's voice breaking.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Black.

Silence.

Boredom.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Charlotte was in a dark place, it didn't seem to have any walls, any ground, sky, roof or anything for that matter. Only darkness.

But there was light, _she_ was light. She was glowing.

Fascinated, she observed her glowing hands, arms, legs, feet, even hair. But as she got to her torso she stopped short, over her heart there was a blackness, and it spread outwards like cracks. Thin and fine black cracks, thick and harsh. They were all black. (Damaged).

 _*Blink*_

There was light now, no sun, no artificial light, just _Light_.

Someone stood before her, their back to her face. The person's long seemingly silky hair made her brain think 'Female!', but their broad shoulders and stature screamed 'Male!'. Thinking about it made her head hurt, so she simply stopped thinking.

* _Blank*_ her mind was blank, quiet, still. Until it wasn't.

A voice cut through the still landscape of her mind, and somehow she _knew_ that it belonged to the person in front of her.

It whispered to her, told her about a world called 'Arda', told of its history, its inhabitants. It spoke of great battles, dragons, elves, dwarves and hobbits. Spoke of great quests, of bravery and cowardry. Wizards or Maia.

Somehow she believed it, even though it seemed absurd, like something from a fairytale, a fantasy novel. But she didn't doubt the voice, didn't doubt its trustworthiness.

It told her about the Edinua, about what she was now, a agent, soldier, servant of the Creators. She found she didn't mind. The loud screaming voices she'd had to listen to for as long as she could remember were gone, and she had no doubt the Creators were responsible. She was grateful, she'd serve them, she'd carry out their missions. "Good child," they seemed to say, happy with her decision.

 _*Blink*_

She was back in the darkness, the nothingness. But everything was okay, it was warm, it was comfortable. Images filled her mind. Her person of interest, her mission, was a quite handsome brown haired human man, a heir, a rightful king. (Aragorn, a voice whispered).

Keep him alive, make him King, keephimalivekeephimalive..

Information flooded her mind, his age, his parents, his life-story, the ones currently sitting on his throne (Steward) and his sons. Information, everything she'd need to know.

Then came the one ring, information, orders to never touch it, to never look at it, to not be tempted, to keep away from the soon-to-be king. It'd be harder than one would expect, her person of interest was traveling with it's bearer, the ringbearer.

 _*Blink*_

Side mission, keep an eye on the ringbearer. Kill if compromised.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

The awakening was slow.

Two startled voices cut through the darkness before something dropped to the ground and footsteps could be heard thundering away from her. Then everything was still once more.

She flexed her fingers, feeling the cool grass under them, relishing in the pleasant breeze moving her hair. A soft sign and a content smile later and she was under again. Her mission would arrive soon, she could feel it.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Charlotte's ears twitched.

Voices. Arguing voices. One gruff, and with a melodical tilt. Both coming closer with each passing second.

(Focus)

She focused on listening, her improved hearing picking up the sound of boots and bare feet hitting the ground again and again as they creeped closer to her. Excitement. Somehow she _knew_ who was approaching, her mission, Aragorn the soon-to-be king.

"Look! There she is!". The footsteps had stopped, and somehow she knew they were close, really close. "By my beard! An Edinua!" a voice exclaimed, somehow giving the impression of _old, power, safety_. "A what?" this voice seemed childish in comparison, innocent. (ring bearer). The ring bearer then, a innocent ring bearer. Somehow she couldn't picture it, she knew what the ring bearer looked like, it was relevant for her mission. But even with those big round blue eyes she knew he possessed, she'd expected him to be anything but innocent.

"A Edinua Frodo, is a being created by the Valar, a sort of soldier or agent if you'd like" the _old_ one said, "They act as guards, troops, assassins, healers, whatever their mission requires". "Then what's the lass doing here of all places, asleep?" the gruff voice muttered, glancing at the tall old Dumbledore-like man.

Wait a minute. When did she open her eyes? She frowned, when did she leave the darkness?

"She's here, asleep, because she's got a mission, and she's waiting for her mission to find her. The fact that we even found her means that we're her mission, she's here to help with our quest!". Charlotte's frown deepened, she didn't like this Dumbledore-like man's tone of voice, like he knew everything. Besides, he was wrong. Her mission was the heir.

A hand appeared in her line of vision, offering to help her up from the grassy ground. She grasped it and her brown eyes met with curious and slightly veary grey. Aragorn, her mission.

As he pulled her up she noticed, to her great dismay, how small she was compared to him. He towered over her, as many before him. Later observation would show that she was only taller than the child-like hobbits and the ginger dwarf.

By now the rest of the company had noticed her, all of them staring at her. Most had their eyes focused on her shoulder length royal blue hair, but the tall one with pointed ears (Legolas, elf, prince, ally, a friend of her mission.) was fixated on her ears, her ears that felt different, heavy.

She released Aragorn's hand with a nod of thanks, and brought it to her right ear, the ear the elven prince was staring at. She expected to be met with her soft, rounded ears. Instead she was met with pointed ears, pointed ears sticking out of her head. She quickly brought her other hand up to her other ear without knowing what to expect. "What in the world.." she said as she carefully felt around her ears. A chuckle rose from the Dumbledore wannabe, and Charlotte glanced at him. "Welcome to Arda Lady Edinua, I am Gandalf and the people around you are the Fellowship. I suppose you're here to help us destroy the ring?". Charlotte quickly surveyed the males around her, 9 of various ages and creatures, cultures. Oh she could imagine the eventual culture clashes, to be honest she wished no to be near once those came, but her mission was there, her mission was a part of this fellowship. "No I'm not," she said, and Gandalf's expression changed. "Forgive me if I'm wrong, but is it not that Edinuas only awaken once their mission begins. And you My Lady awoke when we stepped into the clearing." Charlotte grinned. "That is true , my mission is not to ensure that the ring is destroyed, although it is a side-mission". Here she turned to Aragorn and gave a short bow, somehow it felt right. Besides, she did love messing with people. "My mission is to ensure that you, Aragorn son of Arathorn, survive and is crowned king. The ring is as I said, only a side-mission".

The blonde one in expensive clothing spluttered and Charlotte couldn't help but chuckle, "Oh and before I forget, I'm Charlotte"

 **Charlotte is gaining a mind of her own I'm afraid. Am I the only one this happens to? A character gaining a mind of their own?**

 **I just wanna make it clear that this isn't going to be a "X meets Legolas and BAM they're in love" kinda story, no Im gonna start with friendship.**


End file.
